


Valley Of The Damned (Jess Black/Cult Orgy)

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Leaking, Creampie, Dog sex, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Knotting, Forced Orgy, Forced Threesome, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Knotting, Multi, Nipple Torture, Orgy, Other, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Knotting, Verbal Humiliation, Young, beastiality, forced threesome with animal, forced to fuck dog, multiple vaginal creampie, sex with animal, sore cunt, tossed around like doll, young girl fucked by gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Au where Jess Black has been taken by The Cook and her parents slaughtered. Unbeknownst to The Cook, his men enjoy spending some quality time of their own with the young captives in their midst. And, one day, they decide to take Jess and another young girl off into the woods for some fun and games. Their dog eagerly following along behind them. But they get more than they bargained for when Jess proves she is a force to be reckoned with... More than one dark theme explored. Not for most readers. Please read tags.





	Valley Of The Damned (Jess Black/Cult Orgy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I have written featuring young Jess Black. the first is When We Were Young. Which centers more on The Cook and his dark desires.

The day that I escaped from The Cook’s camp was a very bad day for the other girls in the cage.

I know because I was forced to watch them take the brunt of my punishment and The Cook’s vengeance.

It had all started with a visit from one of the Johnnies. The girls and I called them that because The Cook liked to imagine that nobody else played with his toys while he was in his camper, playing with the little dicks of his favorite boys. But, when he was out of sight, there were those among his men who open up our cage and take a few of us out to enjoy the pleasures of plunging their smelly dicks in and out of some young, tight holes. We called them Johnnies because they treated us like prostitutes, flinging us up and down on their dicks with wild abandon. Leaving us extra sore and often bleeding and covered in bite marks, an extra torment before The Cook would come to visit us that night.

Twelve Johnnies took me and another girl out that day. The girl was much younger than me. Tiny and flat chested. I knew her pussy was still very sore from when The Cook had pounded her virgin hole the night before. She could barely walk. And I noticed with a shudder the dried come all over her legs. His come was still swimming around inside of her. Still violating her body in disgusting, intimate ways with every step she took as her tiny body was dragged along by the men, their hard cocks straining against their jeans.

The men walked us away from camp, followed by one of their mangy mutts. The beast was a horrible, matted up thing, all teeth and massive paws. He licked his lips as he followed us. For reasons that would very soon become apparent.

“Don’t hurt...me.” The little girl’s voice was the most pathetic thing I had ever heard. Tears were in her eyes, her legs clamped shut, remembering the feel of a large cock parting her lips and breaking into her body like a battering ram.

The men just laughed before quickly before unceremoniously going about their work.

In just a matter of minutes, they had thrown our naked bodies on the ground, then began bickering among themselves and jockeying for position over who would plunge their cocks into our holes first.

Finally, they seemed to resolve things, and I felt the first body throw itself on top of me, thick cock parting my slit while the horrible stench of the man’s breath filled my nostrils. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the experience even as it was happening to me. The ache, deep down inside of me as he stretched me open. The way he gasped and grunted, struggling to go deeper and faster than my young cunt wanted him to. I tried to ignore the sound of his low hanging, large balls smacking against me pussy and sore clit.

The other girl had it much worse than me.

She was so much smaller, pussy so much smaller. And the men had just lifted her up in the air as if she were weightless and eagerly began fucking her pussy and mouth at the same time. The sounds coming from them was more akin to beasts than men. Her arms and legs just dangled, unable to stop her stomach and cunt from taking load after load of come. They were using her fast. Hollering and cursing as they reached powerful climaxes inside her tiny walls. Then passing her off to the next man, who eagerly decided which hole he wanted to empty his aching balls into next.

“God. I’ll never fuck woman pussy again. Feels so tight like my cock is gonna get ripped off.” One Johnnie I didn’t recognize said, struggling to fit himself in the girl’s pussy. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This is the best cunt in the world.”

He didn’t last long in her, only going five fast deep thrusts before he shot his seed deep in her and had to pass her to the next man.

I tried to avert my eyes from the child’s torment, but the man on top of me, humping away at my abused holes, had hold of my hair and was yanking my head up, hard. I hoped he would finish soon, as his dick was one of the bigger ones of the group. So wide and long that it felt as if I was giving birth to it every time it pulled out of me.

“Good bitch. Take it, slut,” he told me, smacking me several times on the ass. After a few more thrusts, he came long and hard in me. Then he was gone and another man was on his knees behind me, cock already in his hands.

As one man plunged his hard dick into me, another got in front of me and started to fuck me in the mouth. My whole body was slung forward and backward as I was ruthlessly slammed between the two of them. The both took delight in my obvious discomfort. The man in my mouth going as deep as he could, all the way up to his rancid balls. The other took turns giving enthusiastic attention to both my pussy and my ass.

I heard a loud scream from the girl a few feet to the left side from me and looked up.

To this day, I still wish I had kept my eyes on the large bush pressed into my face.

“You like the doggy, don’t you?” One of the men had placed the mangy dog on its back and was working it ugly, red phallus out of its flea bitten sheaf. God. It was an ugly looking thing. All blue veins and gross, misshapen looking head that ended in a point and was bigger than any man dick I had ever seen. Even as I watched, a thin stream of clear fluid shot from the dog’s dick and into the air.

“You wanna make the dog your friend, don’t ya?” Asked the man as he held the little girl up against his chest, forcing her legs open wide. He moved her over the dog, ignoring her sniffling and pleas.

“No...No. I don’t want to…”

The girl didn’t have much time to reconcile herself to what was happening as the man bent down, forcing her tiny body onto the beast’s large, squirting member while the other man held open her tiny slit so they could all see the rod force its way into her flesh.

“Holy fuck, that looks hot.” The cult member holding the dog down leaned his head down for a minute, licking the spot where the girl’s body was impaled on the red cock. His whole body shook, his hand stroking his cock hard until he tore out the dog’s cock and shot his load on it before shoving it back up into the girl’s pussy again.

“You are such a nasty little whore,” The Johnnie holding the girl forced her to ride it had a harder pace. Up and down as she screamed and cried, the sensation of the alien, hot come spurting inside of her making her even more afraid than she had been.

“You're gonna be a good girl and take that big knot, aren’t you?”

Having seen dogs in my neighborhood mate, I had an idea of what was coming. So I wasn’t surprised when the girl’s eyes suddenly widened. Her riding slowed as the man holding her was no longer able to move her up. Her tiny pussy had been filled stretched to the breaking point around the massive, grapefruit sized knot the dog had grown inside of her. The pain must have been immense, for the wailing that came from her was something I had never heard before or since.

“Shut the fuck up, you little bitch,” the man holding her moved her around until he was standing over her, his cock pushing hard into her screaming face. “I got something for that throat that will make it all better.”

He grabbed her by her head, yanking her back and forth on his long cock. Every once in a while he would pull back a little and make her open her mouth wide and suck on his balls.

When she had swallowed, gagging on his foul tasting come, another man took his place.

Then another. And another.

I was all but forgotten as the crowd of men gathered around the crying child, stuck on the tail wagging mongrel. Even those who had already come in my hole or hers were already getting hard again. Eager to empty their balls in another round of fucking and sucking.

The fat man on top of my back gave a loud grunt trying to fit his thick cock deeper into my unyielding hole. His huge stomach pressed its weight down upon my back, and I had to strain to keep myself from being pressed against the ground. I just wanted it to be over. But the man just kept on sliding in and out of my bruised slit. His chubby hands reached down to pinch my jiggling, budding breasts, grabbing the nipples and pulling them as far as he could away from my chest. I squealed, which made him go at me harder, his cock doubling in size in my beaten up walls.

“Yeah, yeah, squeal little piggie. I got lots of come for you.” The Johnnie reached up to shove a couple of fingers in my ass. “Take it. Take it.”

A second later, his whole weight came down on top of me, pinning me to the ground. Several long, warm spurts deep in my pussy told me that the nightmare was finally over. The man’s whole body convulsed as he bloated body worked hard to shoot the load from his balls that nature hoped would get me pregnant.

That’s when I felt something else pressed up against me besides the man’s sack pressed hard against my smooth slit.

The Johnnie had a knife handle sticking out of a pouch attached to a leather belt around his massive waist.

Without thinking, without even the faintest hint of fear or reservation in my mind or body, I grabbed the knife handle and pulled it from his belt. With one hand, I reached back grabbed the man by his shaggy blond head and held it in place. With the other I placed the knife tight against the back of my neck, right in front of my shocked rapist’s face.

I shoved his head down upon the knife and it sunk deep into his mouth, all the way down to the hilt.

His balls were still shooting their warm come into me as he died.

None of the others had even noticed the death of their comrade. They were too busy shoving their hard cocks in the little girl’s throat, pussy and ass again. The dog was off licking the taste of human pussy off his spent cock.

Not allowing myself to worry for the girl’s safety, I turned and sped off into the safety of the woods. I knew that the Cook’s vengeance would be fast and swift. He wouldn’t like that one of his favorite pets had escaped. And his rage would only be intensified when he would no longer be able to turn a blind eye to the fact that his men liked to enjoy his playthings when his attention was elsewhere. I knew those living in the large cage at camp would not be the only ones to pay.

Deep down, all I really cared about at was that none of the objects of his fury would be me.


End file.
